The one shorter than Ed
by xChocolatexMellox
Summary: What would happen if another person joined Ed and Al on their adventerous journey for the philsophers? What if it was a young girl always being demanding and very surprising. AlxOC EdxOC please review :D
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own FMA_

"Brother, are we almost there?!" Al annoyingly asked from an unknown location.

"Yes, Al. Huh? where'd you go?" I was confused, and hot, and tired. I just wanted to find civilization as soon as possible.

"Down here!" Something grabbed my leg, I screamed.

"Brother, it's just me!"

"I don't understand why you keep falling in!" I screamed at Al.

"I get full." Ugh.

"FULL OF WHAT?!" I kicked him and ended up covered in sand. He only laughed.

We walked, and walked, and walked and walked and walked but got no where. I slumped down into the desert terrain.

"I wish there was at least some grass so I could turn it into bread." After a little bit more walking I spotted what I thought was an eight year old girl in a long white dress. It was a little girl? Why would there be a young girl like that standing alone in a place like this?

"Hey little girl? Are you lost?" the girl turned around only to look years older than her height.

"What did you just call me?" He veins pumped and before I knew it I was being attacked.

"AH I'M SORRY!" I ended up spiral eyes on the ground.

"Hmph, that's what you get for making fun of my height. Then again, I wouldn't be one to talk if I were you. Men are supposed to be tall, what are you like, four feet?" No one, I repeat NO ONE can call me short. It all went back to when I was a kid.

_"Brother look! I'm finally taller than you!" Al smiled. _

_ "Wow Alphonse you've really grown, you're taller than Edward now!" Mother said as she marked Al's height on the wall._

_ "It's not fair mom! I'm older I should be the bigger one!" I exclaimed, very annoyed._

_ "Well, Ed if you would just drink your milk, maybe you would grow big and strong like your brother here." Mother said while smiling..._

"I hate milk..." Oops, I just said that out loud? Didn't I?

"Excuse me?" The girl said while crossing her arms. She was very pale. Her hair was white and short and her eyes were bluer than the sky. She was just wearing a plain white dress. And all alone in the desert.

"Who are you?" I wondered.

"What's it to you, shrimp?"

"I'm not a shrimp!" I screamed

"Ok fine, you're a big tall manly man" She mocked. Damn this chick is annoying. She's too short to be that tough and have such a big mouth.

"Answer the question." I said sternly and frustrated.

"I'm Adel. Who're you?" she stared admiringly at Al for a few moments before saying anything else.

"Oh, my god! You're Edward Elric! The Fullmetal Alchemist!" She said with stars in her eyes while swaying back and forth in front of Al. I stared at the sand.

"Oh, I'm on Alphonse, Edward's little brother" He must be used to that by now.

"What? That jerk is the legendary Fullmetal Alchemist? The one I admire? My idol? That, shorty? I need to go sulk." She sat down in the sand and began to mourn dramatically. "Oh! Woe is me! My whole idea of human life is messed up" She exclaimed pretending to cry. I ignored.

"Adel, what're you doing in the middle of the desert all by yourself?" I was curious and in all good conscious I couldn't leave a girl in the middle of no where, even if she deserved it.

"I could ask you the same question." She said.

"Yeah, well! I asked it first! So answer now!" She's getting on my nerves.

"I'm looking for something. Kay?"

"Oh really! So are we, maybe you could come with us, I don't think it'd be safe for you out here anyway." Al said excitedly. Adel got up and put her arm around me, like she was trying to choke me.

"Great! I'll just mooch off of you guys for places to stay and money now. It's settles! We're not a team" She laughed heartily.

"Great." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes. We haven't even know this chick for ten minutes and now we're a 'team' and she's staying with us? I guess I could try and put up with it We walked for a while and wound up in a little desert village.

"Ugh, this place smells terrible." Adel likes to complain. I sighed. How long till she finds what shes looking for and leaves us alone?

"Yeah well this is the only place we could find so- wait? What's that noise. Could it be!" I looked at a spewing fountain in the near distance. "WATER WATER WATER WATER -Huh?"

"Is it blood?" Al asked from behind.

"More like blood red wine, that would explain the stench in the air." I was grabbed from behind.

"Hey kids aren't allowed to drink from there!" An old man led us to a little outside bar for drinks. He sat us down and we told him we didn't know.

"Oh, you're outta towners huh?" He glanced over Adel. "Hey would you like anything to drink little girl?" Shit, that poor old man.

"What?" she glared at him.

"Heheh. Never mind, I'll just give you a free water" He had a sweat drop and nervously handed her a glass of water. She didn't touch it. She seemed quieter and less whiny than before. For some reason I couldn't help but gaze at her. She was deep in thought so she didn't notice me.

"Well, we better get going." Al said as he stood up and hit his head on the roof, destroying a radio.

"Oops!" He said. "Don't worry sir I'll fix it."

"How're ya gonna fix that! It's in a million pieces."

"I can fix it!" Adel spoke up.

"Uhm, sure here!" Al handed her the broken pieces. She took a deep breathe, clapped her hands and places them on the ground next to the shards of radio. The glow of the blue light guaranteed alchemy. No transmutation circle... Al was shocked too. I heard a little gasp as he glances over at me.

"I know..." I muttered. Adel stood proud as the radio started playing and the crowd muttered in approval

Who is this girl?

**Authors comment: Heheh ^^ I hope you like this :D I've only done DN fan fics till now and this idea about someone else on the journey with Ed and Al sounded cool :3 So I thought I'd write about it :D thanks, review please :3**


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own FMA_

The applause and mutters kept going on and Adel soaked up the glory as much as she could. Should I asked Adel about this?

"Brother, she didn't use a circle" Al muttered back to me.  
"Wow, who are you?" A voice asked Adel.

"I'm Adel!" She smiled.

"Are you traveling by yourself young lady? If you are would you like a place to stay tonight?" Another random voice asked.

"Nah, I'm traveling with these two" She pointed at Al and I.

"A suit of armor and a shorty?" Twitch...

"SHORTY COULD A SHORTY DO THIS WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANAN CALL ME A HALF PINT BEAN SPROUT MIDGET!" I lost it, just like whenever anyone calls me short.

"I see theres plenty of excitement here today" A very pretty girl walked up with a bag of food.

"Ah, Rose!" The old man behind the bar said to a pretty girl as she walked up smiling wide with a bag of food.

"Don't mind me I wouldn't wanna ruin all the fun" She laughed.

"That's okay, My name is Alphonse Elric. Nice to meet you"

"And I'm Edward, Al's older brother, also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist." I said cockily.

"The older brother? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Rose looked blankly.

"And I'm Adel, the best of the three!" She laughed. Rose found it funny too for some reason. Why does everyone think I'm so short!

"Hey Rose, have you finished the shopping for todays offering?" Asked the old man.

"Yeah" She replied.

"Well then why don't you take them to temple, They mentioned they're looking for something. You know, have them ask for gods grade."

"It's alright if you don't have an offering. He has rooms for guests I'm sure you could stay there!" Rose smiled.

"Uh, no thanks." Al said, I thought about it, and we ran out of money.

"Actually! We'd love to take you up on that offer!" I interrupted.

"We would!?" Al asked, surprised.

"Great! And I'm sure if you show you're faithful, I bet Father Cornello could make you taller." Rose laughed and kept walking, leading us to the temple.

Rose introduced us to Father Cornello, he was a big man. Bald, his eyes were always shut for some reason. There was something off about him. He let Al, Adel and I stay in a room together. Al just sat quietly in the corner, Adel read a book. I needed a shower. My never-regions were still full of sand. I'm so glad Winry was able to make my auto-mail water proof. She kept bragging about how most people would need to take their auto-mail off to shower or bathe. I chuckled at the thought... I should go back to Risembool soon and visit her and Aunt Pinaco. I really missed them, even though I didn't want to admit it. I needed people to think I was strong. I didn't want anyone to know my weaknesses. This shower felt so good. The water was relaxing and hot. I undid my braid and washed my hair. It was getting really long, I should probably cut it soon. The door was opening. Wait! The door opening?! I scrambled to find some coverage. The door opened only for me to see the culprit was Adel... Completely naked with a towel in her hand. I gulped and blushed, but couldn't look away. She has an auto-mail arm!

"AH!" She screamed and covered herself, and blushed and covered her eyes. I looked down only to see my towel fell off. I covered myself with my hands and Adel turned around. "I'm sorry!" She screamed and ran off. Why did she have an auto-mail arm? I quickly finished my shower and put on some clothes. I looked for Adel so I could ask her about her arm.

"Hey, Al. Where'd Adel go?" I asked Al, he was still sitting on the ground.

"She said she was going somewhere to think." He replied. Where could she have gone? I walked around the dark temple for a good 20 minutes. After numerous fails to find her. I went to a place where I would go to think. I went to the roof of the building. I walked up to the roof to see Adel sitting on the edge staring into the city of Lior. Her long white dress was flowing. I walked up to her startling her. I grabbed her wrist before she stumbled off the roof.

"How'd you know I was here?" She turned her head down.

"I didn't," I chuckled, "I usually try and find a place where people don't normally go so I can just sit and think in utter silence. We stared at the sleeping city in silence. After a few moments I felt the need to say something.

"How'd you lose your arm?" She gasped.

"I could ask you how you lost your arm and leg."

"Heh, yeah well I asked you first." I smiled slightly.

"You wouldn't understand..." She drifted off as a small tear came from her eye.

"Oh yeah? Try me." I challenged.

"I tried-" she stammered, "I tried to bring back my brother!" Her eyes shut in pain and she cried. I gasped. "You can't understand!" She tried to run away. I stood up and grabber her arm.

"I understand..." I said sternly. "I understand completely." I lifted up my pant leg and exposed my auto-mail. "That right there is the consequence of Al and I trying to bring back my mother." I then took off my jacket exposing my left arm. "And that is what happened when I took Al's soul back from the other side and attached his spirit to that suit of armor." I kept looking at the ground covering my eyes with my hair.

"You mean..." She whispered, "Al is just empty armor?"

"Yeah" I looked up at her to see her eyes were blood shot and she was crying. "How did your brother die?" I was curious and almost afraid to ask. We sat down and the wind blew across our faces and her hair covered her face. She abruptly brushed it off.

"We were in Ishbal...." She stared at the starry sky and shut her eyes. "My real parents abandoned me in the middle of no where. A young couple in Ishbal with a ten year old son found me and took me in. They were the nicest people ever. They treated me as their own. I was so different from everyone, they had dark skin and dark eyes. And me, pale as a cloud with bright eyes. A lot of people in the village shunned them for taking me in. They soon got sick with disease and died. Then my older brother took care of me. I was ten during the Ishbalin extermination. My brother hid me. And he said if anything ever happened to him that I should run. I was worried, my brother was very big. He sometimes had trouble moving.

"After he put me in the closet, I peeked through the crack and saw a man in a blue uniform use alchemy to kill my brother. He turned to ash in front of my eyes. That man soon found me in the closet, scared I screamed and tried to run. He grabbed me and I was prepared for death. But, he, and everyone else in the military thought I was kidnapped as a hostage by the Ishbal people. I didn't want to be killed, so I went along with it. When I turned 12 I heard about another 12 year old becoming a state alchemist. The Fullmetal Alchemist. I aspired to be like him, er, you. I studied alchemy even though it went against Ishbal beliefs. I didn't think I'd be punished since I wasn't technically Ishbalin, which was true. And then after a few years I read up on human transmutation. I thought it was perfect... I had every equation written down, the equivalent exchange was there! I thought I could do it perfectly! I ended up losing my arm and the thing I created was disgusting. I destroyed it and ran covered from head to toe in blood to a place for auto-mail. I was so lost. I didn't know where I was but I woke up with this arm. The man that gave me my auto-mail said one thing to me 'Little girl, never take your new arm for grant it, and use it carefully. Now leave before I start expecting you to pay me.' Then he left. I've just been living on the streets and transmuting food and stealing water and sleeping in alleys. And I ran into you and Al and I dunno, I figured I could finally have a place to stay." Wow, her story is so sad...

"Adel, you are welcome to stay with Al and I." I looked at her with my arms open to see if she wanted a hug or something... I'm not good at comforting people.

"Thank you," she hugged me. Then unexpectedly punched me in the stomach.

"Ow!! What the hell was that for?" I screamed at her. She winked and smiled.

"Don't tell anyone I'm nice. Kay?" She laughed and started walking towards the staircase. "By the way, what does Al look like?" I just laughed

"A lot like me."

**Authors Note: Long chapter ^^ I know I left out a lot of stuff and the things that the people say aren't like, correct xD I'm trying to keep the whole story the same but just add in an additional character :D**

**Thanks please review.**


End file.
